


Flying High and Falling Fast

by Deanangst



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanangst/pseuds/Deanangst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>X-5  Sugar High.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying High and Falling Fast

Title: Flying High and Falling Fast   
Fandom: Dark Angel  
Pair: Alec/Logan  
Rating: PG   
Type: Fic  
Beta: None  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the voices in my head. No harm intended, no money being made. But if you have money to spend I say go buy season 2 of Dark Angel and drool over the pretty Alec.

Inspired by the fic: Aisle-by-Aisle by kari_hermione.  
Thank you so very much for allowing me to play in your world. This is the first fic I've written and posted in over a year and it's all because of your lovely story. 

 

 

 

Flying High and Falling Fast

Logan’s eyes shot open as the room was suddenly filled with light. The bed jerked as Alec pulled a maneuver that could only be described as a flying squirrel, vaulting over Logan to land on the opposite side of the bed.

“Hide me! I ate the last of the sugary goodness and Max is gonna be pissed. How was I to know that it was her box of sugar smacks? It's not like the box had her name on it. Except maybe it did. But you see, I was hungry and they were sitting right there in the open, in the back corner of the top shelf of your pantry. You know the one you gotta use the step ladder to get to. Just sitting right in the open behind two boxes of oatmeal.” Alec bounced up and down on the bed. "I just wanted to be sure it was still fresh. You know you can’t trust a box just because it hasn't been opened and the bag inside is all sealed and stuff. “ Bounce…Bounce.

Logan grunted in acknowledgement as he reached for his glasses and rolled onto his back.

“I just ate one bowl. You know that pretty red mixing bowl you use when you’re baking cakes. Anyway, I just ate one bowl. I can’t help it if they don't put much in those boxes. You know how corporations are all about supply and demand. See, it's really not my fault at all." Bounce, bounce, bounce.

 

Bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce. 

 

"Hey your bed is comfy!" Bounce, bounce, bounce.

 

"Why you looking at me like that?" Bounce, bounce, bounce. "You weren't asleep were ya? It's only 1 am, why would you be asleep?” Bounce, bounce, bounce.

 

Bounce........ Bounce.......... Bounce...... The clock on the bedside table clicked over to 1:02 and the sound on kittenish snoring filled the room. Logan arched an eyebrow and rolled over facing the young transgenic. He guessed that Max and Alec’s love of all things sugary was a byproduct of being raised at Manticore where food was based on nutritional value, and candy and snacks were unheard of. It seemed that they both could eat their weight in junk food. Their fast metabolism burned off the calories so quickly they would never have to worry about diets. But there was a draw back too. Just like a child they came down fast and hard from their sugar high. Falling into a deep sleep in mid sentence, or in this case mid bounce. It was one of the few times they were vulnerable. 

 

Logan knew he should be pissed at having his sleep disturbed but he just couldn’t bring himself to be angry. After all, how could he be mad at someone that was placing so much trust in him? That was the only reason Logan could come up with for Alec's late night B&E. The kid was craving sugar but knew the outcome so he'd gone to the one place he felt safe. Sliding out of the bed Logan flipped the blankets over Alec's sleeping form. 

Logan quietly made his way thru the living room making sure the front door was locked and the security system was reactivated. The TV was tuned to a video channel, but the sound was muted. Logan stumbled over a pair of shoes that could only be Alec’s as he searched the room for the missing remote. Ten minutes later he had located the remote stuffed under a pillow on the couch. Once the set was off the room was plunged into darkness. The only light coming from the kitchen... which was fairly well intact. The fore mentioned red mixing bowl sat on the work island. The bowl was completely empty, along with the cereal box and milk jug. Logan shook his had as he cleared away the mess. He could imagine Alec tipping the bowl up to drink out the sugary milk left by the cereal. Logan made a mental note to replace the cereal when he made his next grocery run, this time he wouldn't bother putting a name of the box, after all Max really didn't come around much anymore. 

Back in bed Logan settled on his side facing the doorway. It didn’t take long before he felt Alec shift closer, until his forehead was pressed to Logan’s back. "You’re gonna hide me right?" A sleepy voice murmured. 

"Go to sleep Alec, I won't let anyone get you." Logan answered before turning out the bedside light. 

 

The end


End file.
